


Kiss and Tell

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Other Places, Other Lives [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Mycroft Is the smart one, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Mycroft, the smart one, is able to make deductions from kisses.Sherlock is surprised, then annoyed and then has a brilliant idea!





	Kiss and Tell

Mycroft smiled as Sherlock gave him a kiss after breakfast that morning.

“What? Why are you smiling like that?”

“I am just going to listen to some music this morning so go ahead and get on with your writing work.”

Sherlock just stared at him. “How did you know that is what I wanted to do?”

“It was the way you kissed me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Come on My. That is too much even for you!”

“Nope. No it isn’t actually! You have a ‘tell’. A kiss and tell.” He grinned mischievously.

“Really? What is it?” Sherlock said, frowning.

“Ah!” Mycroft said, patting his lover’s cheek. “That is for me to know and for you to find out. I am not going to give up my advantage so easily dear!”

.

.

Two weeks ago Sherlock had finally visited the building that Mycroft had been to at the time of his accident and found inside it the office of an indie publishing house that recognized the name Mr. Mark Willis.

It seems that they had read the first draft of the Vera Marshall novel and thought it showed great potential and Mycroft had negotiated with them to maintain Sherlock’s pseudonym.  Apparently Mycroft wanted to surprise Sherlock with the final contract for his birthday and had been so happy that it was working out that he got distracted, forgot he was in USA, looked the wrong way while crossing and got knocked over.

Sherlock was so moved that Mycroft had done this for him and so terrified that he could have lost him so easily.

“You are _never_ going out alone again!”

“Like J.J.M.M’s mother?” Mycroft ask with a wry smile.

“I am serious My. I can’t….. I _won’t_ let you out of my sight now. _Ever_. You better find something you can do from home.”

“Hmmm…maybe your novel will do so well that I could be your kept man.” Mycroft said tilting his head.  

Sherlock laughed. “You are already a kept man my darling. Money has never been part of the equation. I own you.” And he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Right from your brilliant brain to your delicious toes via your luscious bum and your soft tummy. All mine.”

“Yes oh master.” Mycroft conceded with a bow and then they re-discovered the joys of ‘working from home’.

.

.

Later that day when his ‘owner’ finally allowed him to get out of bed, Mycroft had been looking into their finances and seen that they had a rather substantial offshore account. _Hmm. Probably set up by Anthea_. It was similar to what they used for witness protection programmes.

He was not keen on courting any other disaster again either.

Of course he knew that more people die due to furniture and household accidents than traffic but it seemed like a logical option to reduce the number of incidents of exposure to traffic.

Also, he knew that the loss of those three years of memories could not have been easy on Sherlock at all. He had taken it well and they were really creating some lovely new memories that Mycroft cherished….. but those three years were truly their very first years together and Sherlock would often refer to them and then stop mid-sentence when he remembered that Mycroft did not remember.

Mycroft didn’t really want to spend 10 hours away from Sherlock every day anymore. He wanted to have him in his sight as much as Sherlock wanted to be able to keep an eye on him.

So, he diligently started working out a plan for a new work option.

.

.

Two days later Sherlock was getting ready to go out for some research for his book. Mycroft suspected that partly it was just an excuse to crawl through a big city the way he used to in London. But he never voiced it. Just reminded him to be careful.

“Today?” Sherlock asked after an intense kiss just as he was about to leave.

“You are thinking about how you can trick me by thinking of something else while actually wanting to do something else.”

Sherlock huffed and stalked off to get his coat.

Followed by Wild on his heels, in such a perfect imitation of his attitude that Mycroft could not resist chuckling.

He put his finger to his lips when Oscar started barking, sensing some fun.

“Shhh! Don’t get Daddy into trouble with those two! They are scary.”

.

.

Three evenings later Mycroft licked his lips after an interesting kiss. “Yes, let us go out for dinner. I could do with a change of scene.”

Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

It was driving him slightly crazy trying to figure out _how_ Mycroft was doing this! But it made his lover happy so he didn’t trouble himself too much with it.

_After all Mycroft had always been the smart one!_

After dinner there was another kiss.

“So?” Sherlock asked.

“Hmm…..you want to do things I am afraid I am not mobile enough to do.”

“Let us see what we can manage!” Sherlock winked at him.

.

.

“What about this kiss?” Sherlock asked as he cuddled into him that Sunday afternoon.

“You are bored and want me to read to you?”

 _Yes_ Sherlock nodded. “We finished Mary Poppins. Now start on Treasure Island.”

“Squire Trelawney, Dr Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island, and that only because there is still treasure, not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace 17 -, and go back to the time when my father kept the ‘Admiral Benbow’ inn, and the brown old seaman, with the sabre cut, first took up his lodging under our roof.” Mycroft read.

Then he paused and ran his hands through Sherlock’s shorn hair.

“You are my treasure, you know that don’t you?”

“Hmm. Took you long enough to find me oh smart one.” Sherlock said with a wry grin.

.

.

A week later Mycroft told Sherlock “Yes, I think you should call Mammy and invite her over again.”

Sherlock just looked at him stunned. “No way did you get that from my kiss.”

Mycroft just gave him a smug smile and shrugged one shoulder. He was enjoying this.

This time Mammy invited them over instead so they went to her home in the Bronx. She had some family and friends over to meet them too. Although Mycroft was initially apprehensive, no one asked intrusive questions and they had a wonderful evening with much laughter and conversations and some wonderful food.

Later Mycroft found Mammy showing Sherlock photos of Jeremy.

“Is that him?” Mycroft asked, picking up one of the photos.

“Yes he used to perform drag at the club. Such a beautiful boy!” Mammy said tears shining in her eyes.

Mycroft surprised himself by giving her a hug.

Sherlock smiled up at him. He simply could not recall when in his entire life Mycroft as an adult had given anyone a hug. It made him happy to know that Mycroft was thawing again. Slowly but surely.

But later that night Sherlock was very quiet. Mycroft stroked his hair as he lay with his head on his chest.

“I am also missing Mummy.” He said.

“Hmm.” Sherlock just grunted.

.

.

The next morning the kiss was very tender and followed by one more. And one more.

“You love me.” Mycroft said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sherlock ruffled his hair. “That is in every kiss you silly.”

As with every morning, Mycroft woke up feeling like he couldn’t possibly love Sherlock any more than he did already and then every day somehow he managed.

.

.

Finally the cast had come off!

Mycroft took a few wobbly steps in the minor procedures room and Mammy gave him a hug right there and then.

“Now, you boys need to celebrate” She said, with a knowing wink at Sherlock.

“Hmm. I already have a plan.” Sherlock said, smiling. “When we get home I am going to set it up.”

Mycroft’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Set it up?!_ What is happening exactly?”

“Don’t try to guess love. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the flight.” Sherlock said in imitation of an in- flight attendant as Mammy laughed and shook her head.

 _It was wonderful to see that true love would always win. Over the past, over the future, over losses and sorrows._ _Thank goodness for love_. She thought, sending up a prayer for her Jeremy and was so grateful that the family had accepted him for who he was and even if he had died a tragic death, he had known that he was loved.

.

.

After they got home Sherlock told Mycroft to go and wait in the bedroom and not come out till he was told.

“Your wish is my command Master!” Mycroft said with a mock salute as he went to freshen up, confident that no matter what the celebration was, the night was going to end in a very special way.

It had been six long weeks since they had been able to make love in the way they were now desperate to.

.

.

When he came out of the shower and dressed he couldn’t resist a peek from the bedroom door and found some tinsel decorating the living room, the lights were off and many candles were lit and placed everywhere giving a warm soft glow and transforming their living room quite completely.

“Wow Sherlock, do I sense a seduction? Let me save you the time and submit already!” Mycroft said, only half-joking.

It had been a very long six weeks….

Wild had taken one look at all the preparations and taken off to the kitchen to sleep under the dining table.

_Really? Didn’t her human know that queens must have their beauty sleep?! She had no time for these shenanigans._

Oscar was sitting in the office room watching Sherlock, and giving distressed yaps as he saw him transform into someone he had never seen before. Finally he gave up and crawled under the desk to hide with his eyes closed.

Music started playing and Mycroft called out again. “Sherlock? Can I come out now?”

“Yes darling, and make yourself comfortable on that sofa.”

Mycroft sat down, saw that a drink had been poured for him. He looked at the bottle and gave a soft whistle.

The Macallan Sherry Oak 30 Year Old Single Malt Scotch Whiskey.

_This was one costly drink!_

He would wait for Sherlock before he had his drink.

 _Hmm……wonder what Sherlock had in mind for him. How much longer he would be_ ……

And just then Sherlock emerged.

If Mycroft had not already been sitting down he would have fallen over.

.

.

Sherlock was wearing eyeliner, his hair was slicked back, and he wore a sleek short dress, deep red in colour with spangles. A feather boa around his shoulders and high heels on his feet.

He was dancing towards him, in synch with the music.

 _Holy fuck!_ _Sherlock was truly going to be the death of him one day_ Mycroft thought as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He took a big gulp of the drink, not even noticing how it tasted.

The dance continued and Sherlock played with the feather boa and then let it slither off and trail behind him as he twirled on those impossible heels.

With a backward glance he tossed the boa on the floor and gave Mycroft a sultry look which made him feel like he was going to catch fire.

He came closer, still moving, swaying to the beat and Mycroft just stared at him,hypnotized.

_Who was this magnificent creature and how had he gotten so lucky?!_

He pinched himself to see if he was awake. _Yup. He was._

He was about to take another sip of the drink when Sherlock took the glass from his hands and kept it down. He picked up the bottle and took a swig from it. He came and sat on Mycroft’s lap, tilted Mycroft’s chin up and locked lips with him, letting the drink pour into Mycroft’s mouth.

He felt it spill over Mycroft’s throat and he felt him swallow and then he pushed his tongue in--- exploring, sucking, tasting, holding Mycroft’s face and simply kissing him deeper and deeper and more fiercely and hungrily till their lungs almost exploded from a lack of oxygen.

When they finally tore apart, panting, Sherlock rested his forehead against Mycroft’s and spoke in a voice rough with emotion. “So what did _that_ kiss tell you?”

Something was snaking through Mycroft’s blood like smoke and lighting his insides on fire.  A memory…..a feeling….a sense of disbelief and delight….a glorious spectacular emotion was sweeping over him and something in Mycroft’s Mind Palace shifted gears and in that instant he remembered everything.

That kiss!

Sherlock on his lap, the drink, the searing and desperate kiss…….It had turned his entire life before that to ashes.

And from it had arisen a phoenix, a man in love with his brother…and the bigger miracle---a brother in love with him.

Sherlock was still waiting. “My?” He asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

Mycroft spoke as though in a trance, his eyes glazed as though describing a movie to someone who wasn’t there.

“And then you said “I want you to know that I also broke your second rule My. I love you. I am in love with you. I love you with a desperation that you cannot even imagine. Why do you think I was about to take the pill?? John may have saved me today but who do you think is going to save me tomorrow?  And the day after? And the day after that? Who can save me if I don’t want to live My?? And I don’t want to live without you.””

Sherlock held his breath.

“Oh Sherlock!” Mycroft was crying now. “I am sorry! I am so, so sorry! I made you so unhappy then. And now I did it again by forgetting. But now I remember! I remember everything! Anthea and Molly. And us coming here. Our new identities! My meeting with the publisher. Everything! Oh love I am so sorry for causing you so much misery!”

Sherlock wiped away his tears, smiling at him, kissing his forehead. He embraced him as warm wonderful feeling went through his entire being.

Mycie remembered! He knew he would!! The love was in his heart and would always be there. And Sherlock would have waited--- waited forever if needed--- but oh the unbearable lightness of being to know that he remembered!!

Thank goodness he had thought of re-creating that first ever incendiary kiss.

Now those precious photos from his folder would have the same resonance for him as they did for Sherlock!

They would bring back the warm breeze, the taste of the candy floss, the feel of the rings they had slipped in each other’s fingers, the feel of their limbs tangled and arms wrapped as they lay in bed, the move from one house to another, hiding, finding sanctuary in each other’s words as they worried and planned and ……….oh this was all his Christmases come at once wasn’t it??

Mycroft saw all these thoughts rush around inside his beloved’s mind as he could see the joy spilling out of those eyes, those galaxies trapped in human form, now lined with eyeliner darker than deep space, and he gently leaned forward and kissed him, softly, tenderly.

“What does this kiss say?” He asked with a sly smile.

“You love me.”

“That is in every kiss you silly.” Mycroft grinned as he said his words back to him.

Sherlock tilted his head to one side and said.

“Hmmm…maybe kiss and tell isn’t enough anymore. Now you need to show and tell?”

And so Mycroft did. All night long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that I forgot to add this in the end notes though I meant to !  
> The JJMM that Mycroft refers to is from a beloved poem written by AA Milne, who is better known for his Winnie The Pooh books but wrote some magical poems for kids too!
> 
> https://allpoetry.com/Disobedience
> 
> Disobedience by A.A.Milne
> 
> James James  
> Morrison Morrison  
> Weatherby George Dupree  
> Took great  
> Care of his Mother,  
> Though he was only three.  
> James James Said to his Mother,  
> "Mother," he said, said he;  
> "You must never go down  
> to the end of the town,  
> if you don't go down with me."
> 
> James James  
> Morrison's Mother  
> Put on a golden gown.  
> James James Morrison's Mother  
> Drove to the end of the town.  
> James James Morrison's Mother  
> Said to herself, said she:  
> "I can get right down  
> to the end of the town  
> and be back in time for tea."
> 
> King John  
> Put up a notice,  
> "LOST or STOLEN or STRAYED!  
> JAMES JAMES MORRISON'S MOTHER  
> SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN MISLAID.  
> LAST SEEN  
> WANDERING VAGUELY:  
> QUITE OF HER OWN ACCORD,  
> SHE TRIED TO GET DOWN  
> TO THE END OF THE TOWN -  
> FORTY SHILLINGS REWARD!"
> 
> James James  
> Morrison Morrison  
> (Commonly known as Jim)  
> Told his  
> Other relations  
> Not to go blaming him.  
> James James  
> Said to his Mother,  
> "Mother," he said, said he:  
> "You must never go down to the end of the town  
> without consulting me."
> 
> James James  
> Morrison's mother  
> Hasn't been heard of since.  
> King John said he was sorry,  
> So did the Queen and Prince.  
> King John  
> (Somebody told me)  
> Said to a man he knew:  
> If people go down to the end of the town, well,  
> what can anyone do?"
> 
> (Now then, very softly)  
> J.J.  
> M.M.  
> W.G.Du P.  
> Took great  
> C/O his M*****  
> Though he was only 3.  
> J.J. said to his M*****  
> "M*****," he said, said he:  
> "You-must-never-go-down-to-the-end-of-the-town-  
> if-you-don't-go-down-with-ME!"


End file.
